


The Force Works in Mysterious Ways

by AlexYverr



Series: Star Wars Flow-Walking [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24575665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexYverr/pseuds/AlexYverr
Summary: After traveling to the planet Melida/Daan with his padawan in 44 BBY. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan go their separate ways as Obi-Wan leaves the order to join a band of teen revolutionaries known as the Young. A few weeks later a still devastated Qui-Gon reaches out into the Force only to find himself 24 years in the future right in the middle of a galactic war.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Flow-Walking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790413
Comments: 41
Kudos: 177





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I just want to let you know that I do not own Star Wars.  
> I hope you guys enjoy this story because I've been bored in quarantine so I decided to write this!  
> Enjoy!

Qui-Gon watched his apprentice with a calm look, barely hiding the feelings of anguish that churned deep in his stomach.

"You must choose, Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon told the boy quietly. "You can go with me now, or stay. Know that if you stay, you are no longer a Jedi."

Obi-Wan seemed to pause at this as he thought. He looked confused for a second, torn between two different worlds. That was when his eyes hardened, and he took a long breath in.

"I have found something here more important than the Jedi code," Obi-Wan spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully as he went. "Something not only worth fighting for but worth dying for."

As he finished his words the young apprentice stepped forward. With shaking hands, he handed his lightsaber to Qui-Gon. "You may go, Qui-Gon Jinn. But I will stay."

Qui-Gon flinched at those words that seemed to smack him in the face. The master did not look up at his now-former apprentice. _Take it back please…_ he thought to himself as he wrapped his hand around the hilt. Betrayal, hurt, even anger swirled in his mind as he struggled to keep a neutral face. _Take it back please,_ he repeated desperate for his former padawan to take those words back but knew there would be no reply; Obi-Wan had made his decision.

With a shaky breath, Qui-Gon avoided the thirteen-year old’s gaze and strode up the ramp. _Tahl needs my help and this was not my fight_ , he thought to himself but couldn’t help but feel a sense of shame in losing yet another apprentice. This seemed to hurt much more when Xanatos fell, it felt like a lightsaber had stabbed him into his gut. Powering up the engines Qui-Gon left the part of himself on the surface of that Force-forsaken planet.

* * *

Weeks passed slowly as Qui-Gon was still shaken by the loss of his padawan. Even meditation could not bring his thoughts away from Obi-Wan. It was wrong to hold such attachments but the jedi master had to admit Obi-Wan had given him a new look into the living force. As stubborn and reckless he could be there were sparks in the young padawan that told Qui-Gon how great a Jedi he would’ve been.

 _Would’ve,_ Qui-Gon shook his head. With a long calming sigh, he pushed his feelings into the Force but his thoughts on Obi-Wan still remained _. I wonder how he’s doing now,_ Qui-Gon thought stretching out into the Force searching for that diminished bond, nothing. The Jedi master reached further and felt himself falling. Falling into the Force, letting it envelop him fully. No, he was actually falling. The wind whipped around him as his gut sunk with the gravity that weighed him down.

“Nooooooo!” A male’s voice full of pain screamed in the distance that jolted the Jedi Master out of his mediation.

Qui-Gon took a deep breath only to realize that the air around him was not scented with the Sapir tea in which he had made prior before his meditation. Qui-Gon’s eyes snapped open as he took in his surroundings. Long blades of red grass swished gently in the wind, large swaths of land were scarred from a very recent battle. With a long breath in, he could smell the fires that still raged in the distance.

Reaching out with the Force he sensed a large presence a few klicks to the left. Hopefully, they are friendly, Qui-Gon pulled himself up from his meditative position, bones creaking from staying in that position for so long.

The battlefield spread out before him was much larger than he expected. The twisted metal from crashed shuttles littered the ground as well as the bodies of droids and men in white armor. Curiosity got the better of Qui-Gon as he continued to survey the damage.

“Hold it!” A blaster whine made the Jedi Master turn slowly with his hands raised, “Identify yourself!”

The older man laid his eyes upon two of the white armored men with their blasters aimed at him with deadly accuracy.

Qui-Gon only gently smiled at the two, “My name is Qui-Gon Jinn and you two are?”

“Republic or Separatist—”

“Tup calm down,” the more armored lowered his weapon and placed a hand on his friends, “he’s a general.”

“General? I’m a peacekeeper, not a soldier,” Qui-Gon stared at the two in disbelief, _they sound the exact same_.

Tup snapped to attention, “I-I’m sorry sir I did not realize. You’ll have to come with us, sir.”

“Please. Call me Qui-Gon,” the Jedi master smiled.

“Yes sir.”

Qui-Gon was about to say something but the other trooper cut him off.

“If you’ll follow us sir Commander Tano is waiting for us to report.”

The Jedi nodded and followed the two. A ship flew overhead and landed a few klicks ahead and landed within a field of grass. He tried to ignore the nervous feeling in his gut, these soldiers had welcomed him, well not exactly a warm welcome but they seemed to know what he was.

It wasn’t until a few minutes later the small group arrived at a camp with more soldiers but with a young Togruta female talking amongst them. Qui-Gon immediately sensed her presence in the Force. _A Jedi? In the middle of a war?_ He questioned himself as the two soldiers walked over to the woman. She turned and smiled. Qui-Gon felt his eyebrows raise slightly when he noticed two lightsabers attached to her hips.

“Fives. Tup,” She greeted crossing her arms, “how was the field?”

“Nothing much to report Commander,” Fives reported as both he and Tup gave a quick salute, “except we found someone.”

The Commander looked at him curiously, a braid of beads swished behind her _. A padawan out here?_ Qui-Gon thought quietly to himself as he studied her, _she didn’t even look over 16_.

“And who might you be?” She frowned _rudely,_ Qui-Gon glared at her in complete annoyance.

“Who is your master padawan?” He questioned back, “And what in Force are you doing out here in the middle of a war? Are you even a Jedi?”

The Togruta’s eyes widened in shock about his questioning of her being a Jedi, “I am a Jedi! Why would you even question that? Also, how would you not know my master? He’s—"

Her wrist crackled to life, “Ahsoka… in…. e… down…”

“Master? Are you there?” She spoke into the comlink on her wrist.

“Y… meet… at th… rendezvous...”

“I will master. We’ll join up at the rendezvous,” the girl, Ahsoka, glanced at Fives before calling the others to pack up.

“You’ll be coming with us,” she spoke as the shuttle’s doors opened, Qui-Gon felt a blaster on his back as he was escorted into the shuttle. A long sigh came from the Jedi Master at least he wasn’t being fired upon.

The troopers packed up what they had with expert quickness and rushed into the shuttle. The doors shut almost immediately as they took off into the air with a loud whine from the engines. Ahsoka was talking to someone else but Qui-Gon could only catch a few words from the man named Cody.

* * *

Obi-Wan let out a frustrated sigh as he watched the holotable as multiple battles still progressed about the planet. Stroking his beard, he saw Anakin and the 501st pinned down when a wave of nausea hit him. He could feel a migraine coming on as he tried to get still his shaking hands.

 _Am I going crazy? But yet I feel him in the force_ , Obi-Wan rubbed his temples trying to ease the incoming pain.

“Sir?”

“I’m alright Cody,” the general took another deep breath and released his pain into the Force, “Any word from Ahsoka or Anakin?”

“We can’t seem to reach General Skywalker as for Commander Tano her and her squad are on their way back. They did however pick up a straggler.”

“Right… as soon as they land bring Ahsoka and our guest here. Until then keep an eye out for Anakin’s situation.”

“Yes sir,” Cody saluted then walked out.

 _I got a bad feeling about this_ , Obi-Wan thought to himself as he felt the migraine return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon gets a little angry. Ahsoka just loves causing some chaos in her GrandMaster's life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I really want to thank you guys for reading! I'm really glad you all are enjoying it as I was very worried no one would. Please keep the comments coming I really love reading them and want to know what you guys think as I go on writing the story!  
> Thanks again guys and enjoy the next chapter!

Qui-Gon watched the padawan before him with curiosity. She almost reminded him of Obi-Wan in more ways than one.

“You never answered my question,” he spoke up over the loud whine of the engines.

“About my Master? If you’re apart of the order you should know,” she retorted.

“Your arrogance will hurt you young one,” he watched her patiently as she fumed slightly.

“Master Skywalker is my master,” Qui-Gon gave her a puzzled look and she continued, “the hero with no fear? One of the best Generals in the Republic forces? Still no? Fives did you hit him in the head?”

“No sir,” Fives replied, “we just found him wandering.”

She glanced at him with a curious gaze before the pilot mentioned something about landing in a minute. Qui-Gon felt his stomach turn in knots. _Who was this Master Skywalker? Where was he? Why were there Jedi fighting here? We are peacekeepers not soldiers,_ he smiled slightly remember that’s what he had told Obi-Wan much before… before he left. With that thought, the nausea came in full force.

The shuttle set down and the blast doors open. Ahsoka walked out into a makeshift camp full of those soldiers, but some had their helmets off. The Jedi master froze in shock, they all were the same, even with different hairstyles and uniforms their faces were the exact same.

“You coming?” Ahsoka looked back at Qui-Gon expectedly. Qui-Gon pushed his shock away from his mind as he followed the young padawan to a quick set up tent.

“Commander,” one of the troopers snapped to attention as she entered the tent. Another wave of unease rushed over him as he stood in front of the tent. The force seemed to be screaming at him.

Qui-Gon felt sick as he propelled himself forward. Inside the tent stood another one of those troopers with armor much like Fives but not. Standing next to him was a man in Jedi Robes he stood over a holotable talking with Ahsoka and the soldier. Stroking his beard, the man’s gaze avoided the Jedi Master. _Is this how they treat guests?_ Qui-Gon thought to himself as he watched this man talk. The other two seemed to hold him in such high respect.

He reached out and felt Tano’s signature but also that of another, it felt familiar somehow. The signature reached out as well but quickly recoiled as its shields went up. The robed man seemed to freeze and his face visibly paled.

“General?” The trooper questioned but the man waved him off. When the man looked up at him his gaze stabbed Qui-Gon in the chest.

_I know that face_ , Qui-Gon stared at him, _where have I seen that?_

“Well this is unexpected,” the man gave a wry smile, it however did not hide the pain in his eyes.

“You know each other?” Ahsoka questioned looking between the two. The soldier seemed even more confused.

“I have never seen any of you in my life,” Qui-Gon replied indignantly still studying the man’s face.

The man just smiled sadly and then turned to the padawan, “Ahsoka meet Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. Master Jinn this is Padawan Ahsoka Tano.”

The Togruta’s eyes widened and her mouth dropped open as her gaze flitted between the two.

“Oh… oh…” her voice grew quiet. The man’s eyes glinted and Qui-Gon instantly recognized it.

_Obi-Wan._

His mouth immediately turned into a desert as he struggled to form words in his mouth. His apprentice was here fighting a war. The child he had met right before Bandomeer stood before him a man leading an army. A general too! He could not help but feel shame bubble in his stomach, he had failed Obi-Wan in some way. Yes, it was his choice to leave but now a general in an army!

The older Obi-Wan looked at the padawan and the trooper, “Cody, Ahsoka can you leave us for a minute?”

“Yes sir,” Cody snapped to attention and walked out.

“But—”

“Please?”

“Yes Master,” she sighed heavily and walked out.

_Master?_ Qui-Gon questioned in his mind, his mouth continuing to be dry as a Tatooine desert.

“Hello Master,” Obi-Wan smiled the pain in his eyes returning.

“Obi-Wan?”

Qui-Gon mentally slapped himself. _What a dumb way to open a conversation with your former padawan!_

The reddish-brown haired man nodded with a smile his eyes tearing up, “Yes Master.”

“What am I doing here?” The first question came out followed by many more, “What are you doing here? Where are we? Are you even Obi-Wan? Why are you older? When I last saw—”

“Patience Master. Isn’t that what you taught me?” A mischievous smile appeared on his face, “To answer some of your questions, yes I am Obi-Wan. We are on Meridan, fighting a war that’s why I’m here. I have no idea why you are here but I must talk to the Council about this… occurrence,” he stroked his beard once more, “but that must be put on hold for right now as the entire moon is still locked in a battle—”

“The Council?” Qui-Gon repeated dumbly, _how could Obi-Wan still be in contact with the Order?_

“Yes, Master.”

“Why do you still call me that?” Qui-Gon growled softly remembering the hurt and anger he felt at Kenobi’s decision, “You left the order Obi-Wan I am no longer your master—”

“Master that was a long time ago!” Obi-Wan shot back moving away from the table. Qui-Gon laid his eyes upon the lightsaber that sat against the Jedi’s waist.

_How dare he keep a Jedi’s weapon even when he left! Just like Xanatos!_ Qui-Gon fumed, _I should have never taken him on!_

“Where did you get that?” the old Jedi master’s voice was a low hiss as he continued to watch his former apprentice.

Obi-Wan stared at him in shock, “Master this is mine—”

“How dare you make one when you are not apart of the order!” Qui-Gon snapped hand to where his lightsaber was but found nothing here.

“I’m sorry Master but I’m afraid Ashoka has it. She’s rather quick don’t you think?” Obi-Wan’s smile seemed to anger him even more, “Now how about we sit down and talk this over.”

“But I—”

His voice died down as Obi-Wan swept his hand towards a table that sat in the corner. It wasn’t an aggressive gesture but a one of peace, “Would you like some tea Master?”

Qui-Gon stiffly nodded without thinking, _damn his habits_. The man across from him just gave him a knowing smile. Minutes later they were sitting at the table with two steaming cups of Sapir tea. Qui-Gon was surprised that Obi-Wan would remember his preference even though Obi-Wan was his apprentice for a couple of months.

“So what happened before you came here?” The younger of the men started out sipping his own mug.

“Is this an interrogation now?” Qui-Gon stared in disbelief.

“No, I just thought it would be a friendly conversation between old friends.”

“We aren’t friends Obi-Wan. You took a lightsaber that doesn’t even belong to you… you left the order. You stayed to fight a war on a Force-forsaken planet. Master Yoda told me your side had won… now you sit here in the midst of another war. Who are you even fighting anyways?”

Obi-Wan’s sipped at his tea, the older of the two seemed to squirm under his gaze, “I’m guessing this is right after Melida/Daan… that was a long time ago Master. You shouldn’t be angry at my younger self.”

“I don’t know what to think honestly… you left the order Obi-Wan now you’re—”

“What like Xanatos Master?” He quizzical gaze made the older man shift in his seat, “I mustn’t tell you a lot about your future until I discuss our… situation with the council. But please trust me. I know it’s hard especially when my training started.”

Qui-Gon took in a deep breath and reached out in the Force trying to see if his former-padawan was telling the truth. Once again Obi-Wan quickly pushed up his mental shields against his Master’s presence. However this time the Jedi Master flinched as he senses brushed up against a tattered bond in Obi-Wan’s mind. However, before he could do anymore probing he was forced back into his mind by Obi-Wan.

“I’m sorry Master…” Obi-Wan apologized sincerely, “But I don’t want you probing my mind. Just trust me.”

Qui-Gon took a deep breath in, “Okay… I trust you.”

“Thank you, Master. Excuse me for a second,” he smiled gently before standing up and walking back over to the holotable. A bright light was flashing on the console. Pressing it a young man appeared with a lightsaber stood redirecting bolts.

“Oh you finally decided to pick up,” he quipped sarcastically blocking some more bolts.

“Don’t be that way Anakin,” Obi-Wan shook his head with a small grin, “we’ve had a… situation over on this end.”

“Well, there’s a bigger situation over in our sector. We are currently being held down by cannons. We need help whenever you can,” a string of curses followed as shrapnel flew around the image.

“I’m on my way,” Obi-Wan quickly nodded shutting off the table, “Cody will make sure you won’t get into any trouble—”

“I’m coming with you,” The Jedi Master stood quickly.

“This is not your battle Master,” the younger shook his head, “Now if you’ll excuse me—”

“I am still coming with you,” Qui-Gon followed closely behind, towering over his apprentice. Obi-Wan remembered complaining about not being as tall as his master, which brought a smile to his face as he walked through the camp getting people together.

“Master Kenobi! What do you need from me?” Ahsoka ran up, Qui-Gon immediately noticing his lightsaber attached next to her shoto saber.

“I need you to watch Master Jinn for me. I’m going to go rescue Anakin.”

“I thought that’s what he does,” the young padawan grinned mischievously.

“Keep that up young one and you’ll be sent back to Coruscant,” he shot back in a lighthearted fashion.

“I’m still coming with you,” Qui-Gon insisted grabbing onto Obi-Wan’s arm. Obi-Wan let out a soft sigh knowing he wasn’t going to let it go.

“It wouldn’t be a bad idea Master,” Ahsoka suggested unclipping the stolen lightsaber from her belt, “maybe you’ll get some bonding time. That’s how you and Master Skywalker bonded.”

Qui-Gon bowed in thanks as he took his lightsaber back.

Obi-Wan only rolled his eyes, “You are definitely Anakin’s padawan.”

Ahsoka only smiled proudly as Kenobi dashed off to the nearest shuttle, Qui-Gon hot on his tail. This was going to be entertaining.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys just wanted to wish you a late Happy Valkorian Day! Go check out the prequelmemes subreddit for some good original Star Wars EU (Now Legends) formats!   
> Anyways thank you all for reading I really do appreciate it and please continue writing your thoughts in the comments section! I love reading them as I write!
> 
> I also wanted to let you know updates might be a little few and far between this week as I am currently camping and won't have too much wifi. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

The tension on the shuttle was thick in the air. Obi-Wan scanned the battlefield. _He was looking for something_ , Qui-Gon thought.

A large blast shook the ship, another did the same. One soldier called for the blast doors to be closed and within an instant, the ship was drowned in darkness, that was until some lights came on.

Thoughts raced through Qui-Gon’s head but the man one was, what have I gotten myself into?

The General’s commlink beeped, “Sir I see General Skywalker but the artillery is getting too much!”

“Land as close as you can!” Obi-Wan replied back as another shot hit close by.

“Yes sir!” the voice replied as they tilted to the right. Silence filled the room until the doors snapped open. Qui-Gon blinded by the sunlight tried to readjust as Obi-Wan launched out, saber drawn.

“Stay down Master there’s heavy fire,” Obi-Wan spoke seriously as the soldiers ran out, “come on we need to push towards Anakin!”

“For the Republic!” A trooper cried just as a stray laser shot him in the chest.

 _Force,_ Qui-Gon hissed in his mind drawing his own saber. Stepping from the shuttle he was immediately met by a hellfire worth of blaster fire.

“We need to make it to those rocks!” Obi-Wan ordered pointing about a klick away to a rock formation where more troopers sat sheltered behind.

A few replies came from the soldiers as they slowly pushed on; avoiding any mortar fire or blaster fire that came their way. The young man from the holo stood with the soldiers deflecting as much as he could away from the troops.

“How goes the battle Anakin?” Obi-Wan spoke in a teasing fashion.

“Now that you’re here we can actually win,” he grinned but it seemed for falter when his eyes laid on Qui-Gon’s form, “is he?”

“It would seem so,” Obi-Wan ducked from a blaster shot that whizzed by, “now what’s the plan?”

“I thought you had one!” He grunted deflecting another burst of lasers.

“Well if finding you was the plan then yes. I had one,” the older of the two retorted as the latter jumped over the cover, “Anakin!”

“Come on old man,” he teased rushing into an enormous group of, what Qui-Gon could see, droids. Before he could ask what was going on Obi-Wan jumped into the fray as well.

Fighting back to back, Qui-Gon could see a clear bond between the two men. Obi-Wan preferring a defensive style while the young man, Anakin he remembered, lashed out at any droid that dare come too close. The moved quickly and in sync as they rushed the stationary cannons on the opposite side of the battlefield. The Jedi Master couldn’t help but feel impressed at his former apprentice’s skills but couldn’t help question where he got his training. The two men worked together quickly to climb atop the monstrous artillery. Anakin quickly worked to dispatch the firing mechanism while Obi-Wan dispatched the droids who tried to run away in fear. Cheers rang out around him as the soldiers urged their comrades into the dwindling battle.

“Come on sir the generals have done it!” One soldier waved him on before jumping into the fray.

“This is ludicrous!” Qui-Gon hissed under his breath as he cautiously followed the soldiers. Obi-Wan and this Anakin stepped back as the soldiers took over. Within minutes the remaining army was cut down.

Anakin was smiling proudly as Obi-Wan clapped him on the back as Qui-Gon hesitantly picked his way over the many droid bodies. The two were talking with another one of the similar-looking troopers this one covered in blue and white armor.

“General Kenobi, General Skywalker,” he spoke efficiently with a salute, “Admiral Yularen says he has received a transmission from the High Council. Your orders are to return to Coruscant as soon as possible.”

“Thank you, Rex,” Obi-Wan nodded stroking his beard, “I’m assuming Ahsoka and Master Jinn will be joining us.”

“I would assume so sir.”

“Continue searching the battlefield Rex for anything that would give us information on Grievous’ whereabouts,” Anakin ordered, and the soldier gave a quick salute.

“You’re Ahsoka’s master, aren’t you?” Qui-Gon’s voice startled the younger man, “She spoke very highly of you.”

Anakin seemed a little flustered, “Y-yes Master Jinn she is all mine even though she barely listens to my orders.”

Obi-Wan snorted only to receive a punch in the shoulder from Anakin. Qui-Gon watched as they communicated through glances and glares. There was a strong bond between the two… how could this be possible? A loud ship broke their conversation as it settled down onto the scarred ground. Ahsoka stood there grinning as Anakin walked over to strike up a conversation.

The reddish-brown haired Jedi walked over with a smile, “Come on Master we are traveling to Coruscant.”

“What have I said about calling me—”

“Yes, Master I know. I know,” he waved the older man away as he made his way onto the transport. Qui-Gon only let out a long sigh before following. The ship’s doors closed as soon as everyone climbed the ramp and they were taken into the atmosphere.

“Anakin if you would come with me, we need to contact the council,” Obi-Wan beckoned walking into another room on the ship as they entered hyperspace. Anakin nodded following quietly. That left him and Ahsoka to their own devices.

“So… you were Master Kenobi’s master?” Ahsoka opened the conversation awkwardly studying him in curiosity.

“Yes, I was,” Qui-Gon nodded, still questioning why she called him a master, “he—”

“What was he like?” She quickly asked catching Qui-Gon off guard.

“Well over the few months I have known him he is headstrong, arrogant, and has a lot of anger… but there’s a kindness to him I can’t explain.”

“Wow, I would never believe seeing Master Kenobi with an anger problem. He’s a kind man,” she spoke fondly, “if he could deal with my master throughout his apprenticeship then I guess that’s something.”

Ahsoka continued to ask question but the older master seemed distracted. Obi-Wan with an apprentice? How far was he into the future? What happened in between?

“Ahsoka how do you know about me?”

“Master Skywalker talks fondly of you, that’s all I heard it from. Master Kenobi doesn’t talk about his past much.”

“Right…. Thank you. Is… is there anywhere I can mediate?”

She nodded with a grin and led him to a room he assumed to be a rec room. Sitting down he took a deep breath in and reached himself out into the Force. Calm washed over the Jedi master as he continued to delve deeper.

_“I know you are meant to be a Jedi, too. But whether you are meant to be my Padawan again is not so clear.”_

_"Was Xanatos your biggest failure? Will his death haunt you, as he hoped?"_

_"When the Force tells me the time has come for me to die, Obi-Wan, I will die willingly."_

_“Noooooo!”_

_Emotions attacked his shields, they weren’t his but they seemed connected to his. Those of grief, fear, shame, even… an unbridled rage. He was swimming in it, it was drowning him! It clung to him like oil even breathing seemed hard as it suffocated him._

_“Master!”_

“Master!” hands held his shoulders that shook him. Snapping his eyes opened he stared at the steel blue eye of Obi-Wan. The fear in his eyes seemed to soften noticing Qui-Gon out of his meditative trance.

“Are you alright?”

“…yes. Yes, I am alright,” he nodded looking around the room. Obi-Wan stared knowingly but said nothing about it.

“Okay… we just landed on Coruscant. If you aren’t feeling alright, we can postpone—”

“No, we shouldn’t make the Council wait,” Qui-Gon groaned as he pulled himself up. He pushed the noises he listened to into the back of his mind. He needed peace at this moment, there was only trust in the force.

The four moved through the Temple’s hangar at a quick pace. Qui-Gon studied every detail only to find the Temple had not changed a bit in this time, whatever this time was. As they walked people stared mostly at Obi-Wan and Anakin. Whispers echoed through the halls as they entered a lift to the Council chambers. The ride up was silent but Obi-Wan seemed anxious about something, his feelings were well hidden but Qui-Gon could pick up the anxiety through his body movements _, maybe he hasn’t changed that much…_

A temple guard halted them until Obi-Wan explained the purpose. It took a minute before the guard nodded and said something about the Council seeing him now. Walking into the room the Council was filled with some gasps when the group shuffled in.

Qui-Gon recognized Master Yoda and Master Windu as they were in his time. Looking around he could pick out through the far too many holographic images that sat in the Council seats, noticing that even one seat was empty. Continuing his gaze, he noticed some other familiar faces that have probably joined while he was gone.

“Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker, Padawan Tano,” Master Yoda greeted, “much to report you have?”

“Yes Master,” Obi-Wan bowed his head, “the Separatist forces are in retreat on Meridan. However, we have experienced something rather odd.”

The entire Council’s gaze turned to Qui-Gon and his insides squirmed under their gaze, but he kept a relatively calm outside.

“Can any of you explain what happened?” Mace peered at Qui-Gon in his judgmental fashion.

“I was out on a recon mission with the 501st when we found him wandering around,” Ahsoka started, “I thought he was a Separatist spy, but Master Kenobi and Master Skywalker seemed to recognize him.”

“Felt a disturbance in the Force we had,” Master Yoda nodded, “not sure it was him we were.”

“So, you believe this is Master Jinn?” Kit Fisto asked looking at the Grand Master.

Yoda only nodded looking at the group of three Jedi, “Leave us you may. Much to talk about the Council has.”

Skywalker and Ahsoka nodded before they turned to leave. Qui-Gon glanced at Obi-Wan expectantly but the younger man avoided his gaze. _Master Yoda just dismissed them from the Council to talk with him alone,_ Qui-Gon felt a small wave of shame rush over him, _did Obi-Wan follow in his footsteps of not adhering to the Council’s_ —

The thoughts stopped cold as Obi-Wan hesitantly made his way over to the empty Council chair before taking a spot on the Council. A mix of emotions filled the Jedi as both pride and disappointment filled him.

“What are your thoughts on this occurrence Obi-Wan?” Ki-Adi Mundi asked curiously staring at his fellow Council member with a look of pity.

“Even though it seems impossible but through the Force, I do feel as though it is Master Qui-Gon,” Obi-Wan rubbed his chin, “to be honest it gave me quite a shock.”

“That is understandable Obi-Wan,” Mace spoke sympathetically his eyes still neutral, “but this signature is Qui-Gon’s. You would know.”

“Let us get to the bottom of this then,” Plo Koon nodded around to the other members, “what major event did you last experience Master Jinn?”

Qui-Gon thought for a moment before looking around, “There had been a string of thefts. Tahl and I were sent to investigate.”

Obi-Wan seemed to flinch at the mention of his master’s good friend. Mace’s eyes widened; the entire Council fell silent except for Yoda.

“Mmmm passed many years have, yes?” he nodded looking at Obi-Wan, “mysterious ways the Force works. Always moving the Force is… for now, stay Master Jinn will in your quarters. Not enough space with politicians we have for his own room. Until then remain here you and Anakin will.”

“Anakin won’t enjoy it,” Obi-Wan spoke with a dry sarcasm but Mace cracked a smile.

“I know. Council dismissed.”

Obi-Wan quickly stood up and bowed to the Grandmaster before striding out quickly. Qui-Gon had to jog to catch up to him. He opened his mouth but Obi-Wan cut him off.

“I know you have questions but let us go to my chambers. At least there it will remain a little more private,” he continued to push forward negative emotions swirled around him. He hid them well but Qui-Gon could pick out something was off. Reaching out he tried to connect with the man next to him only to find those same damn shields blocking him. It was frustrating because before Obi-Wan was always terrible at shielding but then again this was not the Obi-Wan he remembered.

“Obi-Wan what happened?” Anakin stood at the door to what Qui-Gon assumed to be Obi-Wan’s chambers.

“Master Qui-Gon will be staying with me until we can figure out what’s going on. Until then you, I, and possibly Ahsoka are stuck here—”

“Kriff!”

“—watch your language Anakin,” Obi-Wan did not miss a beat, “until then Master Qui-Gon will be our guest.”

“This’ll be fun!” Ahsoka grinned looking between the two younger men.

Qui-Gon could feel a sense of unease wash over him and he did not know why.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back! Hopefully I can be writing more soon but I just wanted to post this for you guys to enjoy!  
> Also thank you guys for reading and sending kudos I love that you guys are enjoying the story so far! Things will heat up soon enough I'm sure!  
> Please keep the comments coming as I love reading everyone's thoughts on how the story is going!
> 
> Once again thank you guys!!!!!!!

The four Jedi sat in the commissary eating shortly after Obi-Wan’s other meeting with the Council. In that meeting, they’d come to the conclusion that Qui-Gon’s little time travel incident would be kept under wraps for now. Only the High Council, Anakin, and Ahsoka knew. So, there they sat, Ahsoka and Anakin talking back and forth. Obi-Wan just watched the two with a small smile as he let Anakin pick and choose food off his tray. Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow but the younger man ignored him as he grabbed a roll from Anakin’s tray in return. Neither seemed to care about what was going on, that or some conversation was going on between their minds. The Jedi master still had to figure out why their bond was so strong for a former master and apprentice. He still believed Obi-Wan was no longer apart of the Order, but all this new evidence supported him rejoining. The question was… when?

“Something bothering you Master Jinn?” Ahsoka asked inquisitively halting her conversation with Anakin.

“Don’t you worry about it little one,” he smiled gently she nodded slightly accepting his answer; her master on the other hand seemed to not take that answer.

“Something has been bothering you ever since Meridan. I won’t take no for an answer,” he crossed his arms and stared the Jedi Master down with such fire that made the latter’s stomach churn.

Qui-Gon studied the two for a moment before his gaze rested upon Obi-Wan, “When did you rejoin the order?”

A chorus of shocked voices echoed throughout the commissary from both Skywalker and Ahsoka. With the attention the noise drew Obi-Wan shied away, hiding his face in the palms of his hands.

“You left the Order?” Anakin gasped, his eyes flickering with too many emotions for Qui-Gon to pick out, “You never told me that!”

“It’s in the past,” Obi-Wan sighed, “and can we please not discuss it here? I’m not one for my personal life being out there for wandering ears. We can talk about it after Ahsoka goes to her class with Master Drallig—”

Ahsoka groaned loudly, “But Master I already know—”

“What are you learning now Ahsoka? Djem So?” Anakin cut in, his padawan nodded, “Then I’ll help you touch upon it. Master Drallig was always boring. Come on.”

The two of them ran off with Obi-Wan shaking his head. Qui-Gon felt a small smile tug at his lips.

“How long has Anakin been a knight?”

“You are never going to drop it are you?” Obi-Wan argued but this time in a more lighthearted fashion, “Ever little after the war started… about one and a half years ago.”

“Obi-Wan how could that be possible if he were your padawan. That would make you so young—”

“To teach him?” Obi-Wan stopped him with a pained expression, “Yes I was… it was hard at first for both of us. He’s a good kid though. Shall we go watch their training?”

“You just want to make sure Ahsoka doesn’t get hurt?”

“Oh, she can hold her own. I’m worried about Anakin,” the reddish-brown haired man chuckled standing up, the Force sat comfortably around them for once. Not the strained way it screamed before. Qui-Gon felt at peace, like a part of him was there once more.

Obi-Wan stood up with a relaxed smile painted on his face. They put away their used trays and strolled through the Jedi Temple.

“Obi-Wan?”

“Yes Master?” there was a twinkle in his eye that the Jedi master did not have when they first met.

“How far am I in the future?” Obi-Wan’s smile faltered, “I know you’re hesitant, but I don’t think knowing when I am will destroy the Force.”

His former padawan let out a long sigh, “About 24 years Master. As Master Yoda said it has been a while.”

 _24 years…_ Qui-Gon mulled over as they walked. _And, where was he? Where was Tahl? He could not sense her in the Force. Was she? No, he could not think about that. And what of Obi-Wan? He clearly rejoined the Order at some point…_

The doors swished open as the two masters walked into the training room. Spotting the two young Jedi through the various groups they made their way over. Ahsoka seemed to struggle with the powerful strikes as Anakin easily swatted them away.

“It has to be a strong strike Ahsoka,” Anakin chided gently deflecting another attack from his padawan.

“I’m trying Master. But this is why I like Shien better,” she grunted in frustration as she swung down hard. It clashed loudly with Anakin’s making a screeching noise that came from the two blades of light.

“Good. See that wasn’t so hard,” he grinned when she stepped back.

“Just be mindful of your frustration young one,” Obi-Wan spoke up startling the two, “I’ve seen it undo many people in the heat of battle. You might have to switch up your fighting style when the time comes against an opponent.”

“Has that ever happened to you, Master Kenobi?” She asked making Obi-Wan flinch a little bit, Anakin smiled proudly at her prying but the Knight hid the pride well. Qui-Gon reached out to his former apprentice only to be shut down once more by his shields.

“How about we spar Master?” Anakin suggested looking at the still flustered man, “it’s been a while.”

“I don’t see why not,” Obi-Wan sighed taking off the long brown cloak he wore over his Jedi robes. The other groups of young trainees had left while Anakin and Ahsoka sparred so the training room now seemed empty.

“Let’s go up to the viewing room,” Ahsoka pointed to the section above them.

“Why’s that? They are just sparring.”

“Master Obi-Wan and Master Anakin like to use the whole room,” She smiled walking to the stairs that led up. Qui-Gon could not help but reminisce to when he watched Obi-Wan fight Bruck Chun. The memory seemed to attack him as he kept walking.

* * *

_Qui-Gon bowed his head as the young boy watched him, “Perhaps I could,” he spoke slowly glancing at the boy’s eyes as the filled with hope._

_“Or perhaps no one could,” the Jedi master’s response immediately seemed to dash all hope of the young boy who looked sadly at his packed bags but Qui-Gon continued on, “You were angry with the other boy. I sensed anger in both of you.”_

_“That‘s not why I wanted to win,” Obi-Wan held Qui-Gon‘s gaze, his eyes screamed for him to take the younger boy under his wing, that he fought to show he was worthy._

_Qui-Gon studied the boy trying to figure out what the boy was thinking. Why was he this desperate? The Force wanted to pull the two together but all Qui-Gon could picture was Xanatos._

_Obi-Wan’s hopeful gaze returned as Qui-Gon said, “In a future fight, rein in your anger. A Jedi Knight never exhausts himself when battling a stronger foe. And never expect your enemy to miss an opportunity to do you harm.”_

_Obi-Wan froze a flurry of emotions spilling out into the Force as Qui-Gon turned and headed for the door. Desperation and confusion attacked Qui-Gon’s senses as he continued to the door, ignoring the screaming of the force._

_“Wait!” Obi-Wan called out in desperation and Qui-Gon stopped in his tracks, “If I was wrong, it only means I need the best teacher. Will you take me with you?”_

_Qui-Gon turned slowly eyeing the boy. He frowned as if in deep thought. At last, he murmured barely above a whisper, “No.”_

_“Qui-Gon Jinn, I will be thirteen in four weeks,” Obi-Wan pleaded trying to grab the master’s attention one last time, “You are my last chance to be a Jedi Knight.”_

_Qui-Gon shook his head sadly the Force continued to pull him towards the boy, and he didn’t know why. Was this some cruel joke? He will not train another one to become like Xanatos, there is too much anger in him._

_“It is better not to train a boy to become Knight if he has so much anger. There is the risk he will turn to the dark side,” and with that, he strolled out of the room as Obi-Wan cried out that he would not turn._

* * *

Qui-Gon pushed the memory aside when they arrived in the viewing room. Maybe he was wrong. The Force had pulled them together on Bandomeer, that was until Melida/Daan. The thought of that planet pained his heart. But Obi-Wan had come back was that what this was telling him? That Obi-Wan would return, that he wasn't like Xanatos… Maybe--

Voices around him snapped him out of his thoughts. Some of the younglings had gathered with him and Ahsoka to watch the battle.

“Woah it's Master Skywalker and Master Kenobi…”

“The hero with no fear and the sith killer…”

The voices whispered sith killer amongst each other as the two took fighting positions.

 _Obi-Wan a sith killer? The Sith haven’t been around in over a thousand years!_ Qui-Gon thought to himself watching their positions take place. Anakin took the familiar wide overhead stance of Djem So while Obi-Wan took a long breath in settling into the opening stance of Soresu. Qui-Gon’s eyes widened, all he planned on teaching Obi-Wan was Ataru, his preferred form. In the time Master Drallig spent with the young boy; Obi-Wan had absolutely hated the third lightsaber form so why was he using it now?

Anakin made the first move using the force to charge at his master. Obi-Wan immediately parried the incoming lightsaber with only a flick of his wrist. The duel continued on with Anakin on the constant offensive while Obi-Wan blocked and parried every strike. They moved back and forth across the room exchanging blows, the Force hummed powerfully around them. Anakin still stuck with the powerful strikes while Obi-Wan constantly formed a tight defense only utilizing some Ataru moves when it was absolutely necessary. Qui-Gon couldn’t help but smile as how much patience the Jedi master had compared to his apprentice. Qui-Gon still felt a pang of betrayal at that though but it was much less than before, the thoughts now fled to how could Obi-Wan favor the form he hated most.

With a precise kick to the abdomen from the master, Anakin crashed to the ground. With a fist full of sand Anakin threw it at Obi-Wan’s face. The older man fell away as Anakin jumped back up into a ready stance. Obi-Wan met his stance with another Soresu position even though the sand clouded his vision. The Force seemed to bend and form to the Jedi master’s will as he reached out for his opponent. The moment of silence was completely broken within seconds as the two continued back across the room exchanging blows with lightning precision. Some of the younglings gasped in awe as the fight could barely be seen on how fast it was going. They pulled themselves into a grapple, the Force built up around them as both froze in a force push against each other. Both hands of the master and apprentice sat poised pushing against the other as they channeled the force into their attack. The air seemed to move under the immense pressure before they were thrown back crashing against opposite walls.

“Master!” Ahsoka gasped taking off down the stairs. Qui-Gon quickly followed stopping next to Obi-Wan while the Togruta went after her master. Obi-Wan sat on the ground rubbing sand out his eyes.

“I definitely regret that,” he grunted wincing as he rubbed the back of his head, “Anakin are you alright?”

“Yes master,” Anakin winced as Ahsoka helped him up, “why did I even think about doing that?”

“No idea my former apprentice,” Obi-Wan chortled looking at their audience, “I say we retire for now. Avoid prying eyes.”

Anakin numbly nodded as Ahsoka helped him to the lift. Obi-Wan brushed Qui-Gon off as he followed the two silently. Ahsoka had mentioned the healers only for her idea to be shot down by the two men. Qui-Gon chucked knowing how annoying the healers could be. Making their way to the Jedi living floor they entered Obi-Wan’s quarters.

“Tea, master?” Obi-Wan asked putting a kettle on the pot.

“I’ll take some caf,” Anakin suggested earning a glare from his former master. Minutes later the four of them were sitting at the table with mugs.

“So… you were going to tell us about the time you left the order?” Ahsoka suggested looking expectantly at the two older masters. Obi-Wan seemed to freeze up and then deflate as he let out a quiet sigh trying to build up his courage.

“Yes…” Obi-Wan took a hesitant sip of his tea before he began, “it was only a few months into my apprenticeship… Master Qui-Gon and I were sent to a planet known as Melida/Daan. It was under a growing civil war. We were sent to free Master Tahl…”

He paused swallowing a lump in his throat, Qui-Gon could feel grief radiate from him but it was shut down before the Jedi master could probe his old apprentice. Qui-Gon let out a shutter though as his mind brushed up against the mangled spot where their bond once stood. _What happened to it?_

“We met a faction known as the Young… children and teen orphans fighting for a voice in the government. Tahl was wounded when we found her as the war progressed to a full out bout. I did not want to stand back and watch my new friends be destroyed—”

“You tried to steal my ship,” Qui-Gon pointed out in a disappointed tone, the tone made Obi-Wan flinch slightly, “we almost dueled—”

“I made a choice master…” Obi-Wan went silent for a second before adding, “it was a stupid decision.”

“Why? We are fighting a war now aren’t we how does that change things?” Ahsoka asked looking between the two. Obi-Wan chuckled softly at her nativity, there was a hint of bitterness in the laugh but the apprentice didn't seem to notice.

“Back when I was a boy the Jedi were known as ambassadors and peacekeepers. With the introduction of the sith and the Confederacy, things have changed…”

A sort of tense silence built up in the room before Qui-Gon spoke again.

“The younglings were calling you a sith killer. How did you get that name?” he gently asked but the question obviously made both Obi-Wan and Anakin flinch.

“Isn’t it obvious? I killed a sith,” Obi-Wan gave a dry laugh another wave of grief washed over Qui-Gon as Obi-Wan placed a hand over his mouth, “he killed people I cared deeply about. In all honesty, I never killed him… he survived and tried to exact his revenge on me again...”

“I could’ve come with you—”

“Not this again Anakin… please,” Obi-Wan pleaded tiredly.

“But I knew you couldn’t have taken Maul alone and with Savage—”

“I know Anakin!” the Jedi master snapped at his friend before looking shamefully at his hands, “I-I’m going to need a minute alone. If you’ll excuse me.”

He slowly stood up and staggered into another room. The door slid shut beside him. The grief spilling from the room made Qui-Gon sick to his stomach. Ahsoka and Anakin were silently conversing through their training bond. Anakin’s frustrated face full of hurt and anger soon faded into a softer look before he nodded.

“Obi-Wan’s been through a lot with that Sith…”

“Maul, you called him?”

“Yes, he killed his m... a friend close to Obi-Wan when they first met. I was nine when it happened and was with the team that was supposed to protect a queen from an invasion. He and his... friend confronted the sith but only Obi-Wan returned with the body of his friend. He never said much about it until Maul’s return that he only touched on those events.”

“Why were you in the middle of the conflict if you were nine?” Qui-Gon gasped in shock watching the young Jedi knight.

“I had just been rejected to be trained by the Council,” there was a sense of bitterness and anger in his voice, as he avoided Qui-Gon’s watchful gaze, “they were going to take me back but the queen wished to confront the invaders. After the “death” of Maul, Obi-Wan was knighted and the Council allowed him to take me as his padawan.”

Qui-Gon nodded. Anakin was obviously hiding something from the master but Qui-Gon would not pry. _No one could have started their training when they were only nine! There was something special about that boy,_ he thought as Anakin continued on.

“Maul somehow returned… he killed Master... another master when she and Obi-Wan went to stop a massacre he and his brother created. He then took over Mandalore. Obi-Wan went off by himself,” there was that bitterness back in his voice, “he came back… different. That’s his story to tell. If he wants to. Um if you'll excuse me I have some business to attend to.”

Qui-Gon could only nod as another wave of nausea rushed over him. _Oh, Obi-Wan what has happened to you?_

Ahsoka tried to protest Anakin's departure but he was gone without another word. She turned to Qui-Gon with a gentle smile.

"Would you like some more tea Master?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys here's another chapter for you all! Hope you enjoy!

The halls of his palace Dooku walked, his thoughts perturbed by the presence he felt in the force. Kneeling down the image of his master appeared a permanent scowl on his face. Through his hood, Dooku could see the cold and powerful gaze of his master.

“Tyrannus,” he glared disappointedly at his apprentice, “you have felt it too haven’t you?”

“Yes master,” Dooku answered avoiding his master’s sneering expression, “it feels all too familiar.”

“See to it this new presence does not interfere with our plan,” Sidious growled.

“I sense it has something to do with Skywalker and Kenobi,” Dooku admitted gazing up at his master’s form.

“Then we shall make it so that they are separated from this anomaly.”

“Yes master,” the Sith lord stood back up with a hopeful look once the transmission cut out _. If it is who I think he is then maybe I’d have a chance to turn the Jedi to my side,_ he thought with a smirk.

* * *

Qui-Gon and Ahsoka sat comfortably in Obi-Wan’s chambers with two still steaming cups of tea between them.

“Can you tell me more about Master Obi-Wan’s apprenticeship? He never talks about anything from his younger years and it’s so frustrating,” She spoke up breaking the quiet silence between the two Jedi.

“Only if you tell me something about what’s going on in this time.”

“That could work,” she seemed to think for a second before a gentle smile appeared on her face, “but I don’t think the masters on the council nor Obi-Wan will like that. All I’d like is a story or two about my grandmaster.”

Qui-Gon only looked at the apprentice with a thoughtful gaze, “Only if I get a story or two of Obi-Wan from your point of view in return.”

“You have a deal Master Jinn,” she grinned proudly knowing she won the negotiation.

“Now where did you learn to negotiate like that young one?”

“Master Kenobi taught me,” she smiled proudly, “now if you would tell me a story about Master Kenobi that would be amazing.”

“First I’d like to hear about your grandmaster,” Qui-Gon suggested, “I need a comparison as it seems things have changed since I’ve last talked with Obi-Wan.”

She looked at him skeptically not willing to back down. Qui-Gon only met hers with an even more stubborn look. This tension between the two was more playful than dreading as the stare off lasted for a few minutes. Finally, the padawan sighed and seemed to relent.

“You still have much to learn young padawan,” the Jedi master smiled waving her ahead to start, “never try to outstare a Jedi Master.”

Ahsoka sighed with a gentle grin and went into the story on how she first met her master and Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon could not help but let a smile spread on his face. Anakin seemed almost exactly how Obi-Wan was as his padawan. What surprised him was how well Obi-Wan was as a negotiator and how especially how he stalled for time so that Anakin and Ahsoka could destroy a shield generator protecting the enemy. Ahsoka talked fondly about Anakin and even Obi-Wan, she seemed to care deeply about the two of them. Curious since the Order forbade attachments. It soon dived into another story and another before she caught herself.

“Okay you’ve gotten me, off-topic Master,” she chuckled shaking her head, “I have held up my end now it’s time for yours. How did you guys meet?”

Qui-Gon could barely hide his current grin but he managed to suppress it for a moment, “Well he is a different man from the boy I met about to go to the corps—”

Ahsoka gasped staring at Qui-Gon in disbelief, “Wait you’re telling me Obi-Wan Kenobi. General in the Galactic Army, Master on the council was almost sent to the corps? You mean that Master Kenobi aged out of the initiates?”

“He actually was assigned to Bandomeer with the Agricorps. He was sent out a month or two before he aged out,” Qui-Gon’s smile returned at the memory of the bright-eyed boy.

“Then how did you become his master?” The Togruta searched around for more answers.

“I was his final chance at becoming a padawan. Master Yoda was adamant he would be a good fit. This was after he got into a fight with another initiate. I watched a sparring match between the two—”

“And you chose him as your padawan then?”

“Patience young one. I did not choose him. He was too angry, too arrogant. I couldn’t help but feel bad for the kid. He was set on becoming a knight, his despair was so much when I refused to train him. I walked out on the boy and he was sent to Bandomeer. I thought that was the last of him,” Qui-Gon fought a small knowing smile.

“Turns out I was headed to Bandomeer as well. We were on the same transport. We ran into some pirates and had to negotiate with a Hutt, but I still did not take him as a padawan. I still believed we had two different paths.”

“So, what happened?” Ahsoka seemed too engrossed in the story. Qui-Gon quietly grinned even more.

The Jedi Master then began to recall his adventure on Bandomeer. About Xanatos, about Obi-Wan’s adventure on the mining platform and how he almost gave up his life to help Qui-Gon finish his mission. Ahsoka watched in whimsy as he continued his story.

“He was a lot more sensible than I realized. We had a lot of arguments at the beginning.”

“You were more headstrong than I realized Master.”

Ahsoka seemed to jump at Obi-Wan’s reentrance into the main room, “Don’t stop on my accord. Have you told her about Gala yet?”

“Are you feeling alright Master?” Ahsoka questioned. Obi-Wan nodded with a smile.

“Nothing a little meditation can’t fix.”

“You meditate? You never wanted to meditate ever,” Qui-Gon stared at his padawan in disbelief.

Obi-Wan flashed a sly smile with a shake of his head, “When your padawan was Anakin Skywalker then you need to learn how to meditate well. Speaking of Anakin, where is he?”

“Where do you think?” Ahsoka sighed heavily, something was annoying her.

“The Chancellor?”

She nodded silently. Qui-Gon couldn’t help but feel a sense of dread coming from the Jedi Master.

* * *

Anakin shut the door to Padame’s 500 Republica apartment with a frustrated groan. Padme walked into the living room with a large grin. Threepio followed quickly behind her as she wrapped her arms around her husband.

“You’re back early,” she grinned kissing his cheek, “I thought you were supposed to be away longer than expected.”

“Well, there has been an… incident…” Anakin looked away from the love of his life.

“Ani,” she held his hands trying to get him to talk, “what’s wrong? You can tell me, you know that.”

“I know…” he rubbed a thumb against the back of his wife’s hands, “You remember Qui-Gon right?”

“How could I not forget him,” she smiled, “what about Qui-Gon?”

“He… he’s returned. I don’t know how but he’s alive Padme,” the words spilled out of the Jedi’s mouth as he retold what happened on Meridan, “but he’s actually alive Padme I don’t know how. But he doesn’t remember m—us. He remembers Obi-Wan though, but as a padawan.”

“So, is it amnesia? Or—”

“I have no idea Obi-Wan nor the Council refuse to let me in on their discussions,” he pulled away from Padme’s embrace bitterness evident in his voice, “they never trust me on anything!”

“Maybe they are just as confused as you are. This doesn’t seem possible; I can imagine this being hard on both you and Obi-Wan. Is it really him though?”

Anakin avoided her gaze knowing she was right. It still didn’t calm the bitterness of the order’s distrust.

“You’re right… as usual,” he sighed heavily, “and yeah it feels like his signature. It’s a weird feeling, to be honest with you. Especially since… since I never got to know him as Obi-Wan did.”

“Well now you can,” she smiled playing with his hair, “are you staying for dinner?”

“I’d love to but I have a meeting with the Chancellor,” he tried to ignore the slight frown from her face, “I promise I’ll be back and we can have a quiet night here.”

Padme’s smile returned as she kissed his cheek, “Alright. I love you Ani.”

“And I love you,” he whispered resting his forehead against hers in a kind gesture.

* * *

Anakin walked into Palpatine’s office with a smile. He was always more than glad to talk with his friend, he always felt better afterwards.

“Ah, Anakin I’m glad you made it. I hope the ride here was not too bad.”

“It was just fine your excellency,” Anakin bowed quickly, “You wished to speak with me?”

“Yes, my dear boy, I did,” he walked over placing a hand on the young Jedi knight’s shoulder, “have a seat.”

Anakin nodded and took a seat in the overly comfortable couch that sat in the Chancellor’s office, even though the plush seat made him feel even more uncomfortable. Palpatine’s fatherly smile seemed to make that feeling fade.

“How are Obi-Wan and your padawan?”

“They are doing fine. Ahsoka is getting much better every day. Obi-Wan… well…”

“Something bothering you Anakin?” Palpatine asked in a concerned tone that made Anakin want to tell Palpatine everything that lasted over the last few days, but something screamed at him to keep silent.

“Nothing sir just still a little fatigued by all the travel.”

“I see…” Palpatine frowned, “I have heard reports on where Count Dooku is hiding.”

“Have you told the Council?” Anakin quickly asked, his friend only shook his head.

“I wanted to tell you first my boy. I was planning to tell the Council after I talked to you. Only because I want you leading the mission to capture him.”

“Really? Wouldn’t one of the masters be more ideal—”

“Anakin you have fought Count Dooku much more than any other Jedi. You are the perfect fit for this mission.”

Anakin seemed shocked and honored at this as he tried to process this, “Thank you, your excellency. I am honored that you would suggest me to lead this mission.”

* * *

The next day, Qui-Gon wandered aimlessly around the halls of the Jedi Temple. He had tried to access the archive only to be forced out by Madam Jocasta. Of course, the Council had banned him from researching past events. Lost in his thoughts he almost smacked into a furious Anakin.

“Out of my way,” he snapped continuing down the hall.

“Anakin!” Obi-Wan jogged after him, “Please understand what the Council is—”

“We could end this war with his capture Obi-Wan! And the Council refuses to send me! They never trust me on anything Obi-Wan! You are already on a mission—”

“Because Senator Amidala recommended me to go with Senator Organa to find this artifact,” Qui-Gon noted Anakin relaxing at the mention of this Senator Amidala, “It’s hardly an adventure. Your job is here to make sure Qui-Gon does not get into any trouble. I need you to trust me Anakin please.”

“May I be of help Obi-Wan?” the maverick of the Jedi walked over.

“I am heading on a mission and should only be gone for a few days. Anakin and Ahsoka will help you with anything you need. I will return shortly.”

“May the Force be with you Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon bowed and Obi-Wan bowed back at his former master and padawan.

“And with you as well,” he smiled once more at Anakin before walking down the hallway.

“Come on Anakin,” Qui-Gon smiled, “and while we are walking you can tell me about this Senator Amidala.”

Anakin seemed to freeze, “How did you?”

“You remind me a lot of Obi-Wan,” he placed a hand on Anakin’s shoulder with a wink, “I won’t tell the Council. That is your thing to say not mine.”

“Thank you, Master Jinn,” Anakin cracked a grateful smile, “and what’s that about reminding you of Obi-Wan?”

“Too much Anakin,” he chuckled sadly suddenly missing his padawan, “too much.”


	6. Chapter 6

Qui-Gon woke the next morning to Ahsoka shaking him. She looked nervous as he sat up.

“What is it young one?” the Jedi asked trying to ease her anxiety.

“Anakin’s gone. I think he went after the information the Chancellor gave him,” she spoke quickly but Qui-Gon raised a hand to silence her.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes master,” she nodded, “I have the coordinates—”

“Well if he’s on his own then let’s go after him. If he is going against a Sith lord he won’t be able to last very long.”

“Right. I know where we can find a good ship come on,” she ran off before Qui-Gon could say anything else.

Tearing down the hallway Qui-Gon ran after the young apprentice ran towards one of the hangar bays. A small cargo ship sat in a rather empty hangar.

“Meet Twilight mark II. Or at least that’s what I call it, my master still hasn’t found a name yet,” she smiled proudly running up the ramp. By the time Qui-Gon got to the cockpit, she was readying the engines for takeoff. The Jedi master sat down and strapped in to help the padawan pilot the ship out into Coruscant’s atmosphere.

Qui-Gon had gone into meditation to check on Obi-Wan but once again couldn’t feel his feelings through a nonexistent bond. However, some other presence reached out, it felt familiar. He reached out trying to feel—

A loud alarm snapped him out of his trance as Ahsoka juked the ship to the right. A missile warning lock whistled loudly as she rolled and tried to avoid the incoming missile.

“What’s going on?” Qui-Gon questioned as he almost flew out of his seat.

“I see you’re awake. Get on the gun we got—”

A loud boom shuddered the ship, “Blast! We lost an engine. Hold on I’m going to lose them in the atmosphere.”

“You’re what?” Qui-Gon’s eyebrows raised that sounded like something Obi-Wan would do.

Ahsoka performed a deep dive down to the surface as their enemies chased after the smoking ship. Ahsoka let out a grunt as she fought for control against the g-forces. Qui-Gon grabbed the other yoke in order to help the young padawan fight for control. She let out a cry of pain as the yoke slammed into her chest, the latter grunting as he forced the yoke back into position. It was too late as the ship hit the wooded ground hard, breaking every tree limb and trunk that it came into contact with until it smashed into a large rock formation.

“Ahsoka,” Qui-Gon quickly undid his straps and rushed over to make sure she was alright. The Togruta only groaned softly but seemed to have been knocked unconscious. Noticing that a fire had started the Jedi Master worked quickly to lift her out and carry her from the wreckage.

Ahsoka started to come to when Qui-Gon set her down a few klicks away from the wreckage. Looking around all the eye could see was large trees that towered over them. They weren’t as dense as Kashyyyk it reminded Qui-Gon heavily of the Wookie homeworld.

“Master Jinn?” Ahsoka groaned rolling onto her side as he made his way back over to her, “Did we crash?”

“Yes young one we did,” Qui-Gon gingerly touched her shoulder, “I have no idea where we are though. We—”

“Hold it Jedi,” a metallic voice ordered as a blaster was cocked behind the two of them.

Ahsoka went for her lightsaber but Qui-Gon stopped her as more droids appeared from the brush.

“You’re injured Ahsoka we don’t have a chance to fight back.”

“Hand over your weapons,” the droid ordered as Qui-Gon unclipped his weapon as Ahsoka reluctantly did the same.

The droid snatched them as the older Jedi helped the younger up. With blasters at their backs, the two Jedi were herded through the woods until they arrived at a vast temple. The vines and dust seemed to suggest no one had lived here in years. The one thing that the two were certain about was the presence of another, a much darker one.

 _Dooku_ , Ahsoka thought with a shiver as a droid pushed her into a cell with Qui-Gon.

“Is Anakin on the planet Ahsoka?” Qui-Gon asked calmly. He watched her close her eyes and reach out through her bond.

“Yes and he’s not too happy about us being here.”

“Why’s that?” only for the Togruta to shake her head.

“I have no idea Master Jinn. I guess we shall devise a plan?”

“Yes if the presence I feel is that of a Sith lord then we are in trouble and need to get out,” the Jedi master stroked his beard in thought, “can we possibly use the force to unlock the door?”

“I think we can but avoiding the droids is another story,” she thought long and hard trying to figure a way out of their prison. All communication was halted when the droids opened the door and removed Qui-Gon.

“Continue planning,” he spoke through the Force, “I’ll be back soon… I hope.”

“Move it Jedi,” the droid shoved him forward into a bunker-like room. As Qui-Gon entered the room a familiar presence identified itself.

“Master Dooku?”

“So the feeling is true?” the deep voice of his former master replied as he stepped out from the darkness, his once dark black hair now a snow-white and his face looked pale and tired, “You are Qui-Gon.”

“Yes,” Qui-Gon breathed, _why was he here? Something seemed off._

“You must have many questions and it’s not like the Jedi to answer questions anymore. Please,” he swept his hand to show some chairs, “sit and I can answer all I can.”

* * *

Ahsoka growled in frustration as the button refused to press to unlock the doors blocking her escape. She couldn’t feel master Qui-Gon in the Force and it worried her. Pushing her annoyance out into the Force she closed her eyes and let out a slow breath. She needed to focus. The screech of a lightsaber cutting through metal ruined her concentration as she snapped awake.

“What are you doing sitting Snips?” Anakin smirked on the other side of the ray shield, “We have Dooku to stop.”

“I was trying to escape Skyguy,” she shot back, her master only rolled his eyes and cut the panel. The shields dropped immediately, “thanks.”

“Of course. You’re the one who gets caught more than I do. Oh,” he unclipped two lightsabers from his belt and handed it to her, “found these.”

“You have master Qui-Gon’s?” she asked.

“No Dooku probably has it,” his face scrunched up the way Ahsoka only knew as something was bothering him.

“What’s wrong master?” but then she felt it a dark pain flashed through her bond with Obi-Wan, it wasn’t as strong as the one with her master, but she still could sometimes feel his emotions. Anakin only groaned as he held his head.

“Obi-Wan’s in trouble,” he rubbed his temple to try and release the pain but to no avail, “something’s wrong but that’s not what I’m worried about.”

“Then what is—”

He hushed her as droids walked past, “You guys shouldn’t have come here. Obi-Wan will probably kill us if we all get back in one piece,” she opened her mouth, but he stopped her again, “Dooku was Qui-Gon’s master.”

* * *

“I thought your apprentice would take my warning but even he was blinded by his duty to a code that isn’t as it was,” Dooku spoke eloquently as ever, “I left the Order to not become what they did.”

“What drove you away from the Order master?” Qui-Gon asked soaking in the information from one of the men he trusted most in the galaxy.

Dooku placed Qui-Gon’s saber on the table before him, “There was a war and how the Order handled it broke my trust in it forever. The Order relies on the Senate too much. The Jedi Order is a shell of its former self Qui-Gon. We could fix this, we can work together and change what is to come. With your knowledge of the future you can warn the Council of the Sith’s return, they were too blind and let a Sith lord take weave its way into the senate itself!”

“That’s enough Dooku!” Anakin growled pointing his lightsaber at the Sith lord, “Step away from Qui-Gon.”

“Skywalker,” Dooku sneered in disgust as he eyed the blue blade in the same way, “I should’ve known you’d come for you padawan.”

“Master Jinn are you alright?” Ahsoka called to the Jedi Master, “he didn’t hurt you did he?”

“No why would he?” Qui-Gon asked confused as he stood up, Anakin radiated with anger. There was a power that made the master shiver as the young man shined brightly in the Force.

“You’ll finally go away for the crimes you’ve done Dooku,” Anakin lunged to strike Dooku only to be parried expertly by a red blade.

“Ahsoka what is going on we were just talking—”

“What he says is a lie master. Count Dooku is a Sith!” Ahsoka drew her green blade, “He’s the reason why so many Jedi are dead.”

“How could he? Dooku would never do that. He’s an honorable man.”

“Well he’s honorable in the darkside,” Ahsoka jumped into the action as Anakin was knocked to the ground. Qui-Gon could only watch in horror as the three fought viciously against each other. Calling his lightsaber to his hand he knew he had to make a choice. The was something different about his former master but he was the same, wasn’t he?

“Qui-Gon we can change everything,” Dooku continued to speak, “We can prevent your death—”

“Shut up!” Anakin leaped in the air and tried to slam his saber down upon Dooku only to be struck by lightning.

The Jedi master suddenly froze. _I was dead? How did that happen?_ Then it suddenly clicked. No wonder Obi-Wan had been distant, no wonder their bond was mangled, it was because Qui-Gon died.

 _Why didn’t no one tell me? Why did the council lie to me?_ He thought staring at his friend who still fought against the two Jedi. Dooku dodged another swipe as a hatch opened.

“You know where to find me Qui-Gon. If you change your mind,” he smiled before jumping down the chute. Anakin lunged for the trapdoor only to be met with solid ground.

“Kriff. Ahsoka I’m going—”

“Master this is not the time!” Ahsoka snapped turn to Qui-Gon, “Master are you—”

“Why did the Council not tell me?” The words came out silently, “Do they not trust me? Does Obi-Wan not trust me?”

“Story of my life,” Anakin grumbled, “Master Qui-Gon I never knew the details, only Obi-Wan was there when you died. It took him years to even give small details—”

“Dooku was right the Council is blind to everything. He was always right…”

“Master please don’t do this Dooku turned to the darkside. He’s the reason why so many people have died in this war!” Anakin watched gripping his lightsaber as the Jedi master reached for his weapon, “We’ll go back to the temple and the Council will decide what to do.”

“Please master,” Ahsoka pleaded and the Jedi master seemed to relent.

“Fine but I will keep my weapon,” Qui-Gon eyed the two suspiciously, “I don’t know who to trust right now.”

Anakin seemed to object but Ahsoka stopped him, “Yes Master Jinn. Master where’s your ship?”

“Out this way,” he took off down the hallway towards an abandoned hangar where a small shuttle sat quietly among the wreckage. Qui-Gon still had his guard up as he entered the shuttle. Anakin let out a small groan as he leaned on a seat.

“Master? Are you alright?”

“Y-yeah snips I’m fine. Let’s take off,” he inched his way to the controls as the ship came online. The two worked together in tandem to get the ship into orbit. As soon as they got into the atmosphere a message came through.

“Anakin I hope this reaches you,” a woman sat in what looked like a pilot’s seat, “Master Yoda sent me on a mission to rescue Obi-Wan and Bail. When I got there…” she let out a sigh, “I don’t know what happened Anakin but Obi-Wan is not doing so well. Bail claims he was babbling about Sith mental attacks and had some lapses in his sanity. He is currently out of it now, but I don’t know how bad his mind is…I hope you get to Coruscant soon.”

Anakin seemed completely entrapped by her words and Qui-Gon realized this was the woman he loved. Maybe he was wrong, but he had seen that look too many times.

* * *

The ride to Coruscant was rather tense with Anakin refusing to answer all the questions he had swirling in his mind. There was a disappointment, even anger, that no one had left him out of these important details about his life. He stewed there on his thoughts for so long that he didn’t even notice they landed inside the Temple hangar. Ahsoka was the one to gently stir him from his thoughts as Anakin rushed to the Halls of Healing to check on Obi-Wan.

“We got a meeting with the Council set up if you want to go now—”

“I wish to go check on Obi-Wan first,” the Jedi Master shook his head, “I’m worried.”

The padawan nodded and walked with him all the way to the Halls of Healing. Anakin stood there causing trouble already as Master Che tried to calm him.

“He is in a healing trance Anakin! He arrived still in it but I deepened it since he has a broken leg. Yes, there is a lot of darkside energy around him but I have crystals to help deal with it.”

“And what if they don’t work?” Anakin argued back but Ahsoka grabbed his arm and dragged him away before he could say anything else to anger the healer.

Qui-Gon silently followed only to gasp at the sight of his former padawan on the bed. His skin was pale and covered in a cold sweat, he looked dead to the world even though he was in a healing trance. The darkside swirled angrily around the Jedi master making Qui-Gon sick to his stomach.

There was a small movement at the edge of his mind made Qui-Gon almost jump. It seemed to be reaching to him desperately and against all apprehension, he reached back. He recognized the presence almost immediately as Obi-Wan, the bond on Obi-Wan’s side was mangled and torn and made Qui-Gon flinch painfully but he pressed on and reconnected the bond.

With a cry of pain, he was falling once more, this time into a dark void with no end in sight. His cries drowning in the mound of black that swallowed him whole.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this next one started so I decided to finish it! Hope you all enjoy!

Qui-Gon smacked hard against a dark unseen floor. He wheezed heavily trying to bring air into his lungs above him voices

 _He’s not dying, Anakin. He’s exhausted. You’ve exhausted him. Now leave,_ Master Che’s sympathetic scolding echoed above the Jedi master’s head into the void.

Rolling onto his stomach Qui-Gon hopped up and thought of his surroundings. There was a dim light that lit the space was only there for light. The rest of the surroundings were a black void. Qui-Gon took a hesitant step forward to find it was a solid floor.

“My dear Obi-Wan you are going on to do great things. The Jedi will help you do that,” A female voice spoke softly a floral perfume wafted through the air, “I love you…”

Was he in Obi-Wan’s mind? If he was then this would be his mother, his young padawan hadn’t talked much about his memories from his family since he was so young when the Jedi took him away. One thing he did speak about was remembering his mother wearing a floral perfume and speaking soft words to him.

The Jedi master continued his journey blindly as more voices and figures seemed to appear.

_“Qui-Gon Jinn, I will be thirteen in four weeks,” a voice made its way through the haze and made Qui-Gon’s blood run cold, “You are my last chance to be a Jedi Knight.”_

_A young Obi-Wan stood in front of him with pleading eyes. He seemed so desperate, so sad, Qui-Gon felt his heart twist at the young boy’s face as he silently grabbed his bags and returned to the darkness._

_“You would have died for me,” Qui-Gon’s voice echoed in the space making the Jedi master smile at the memory, “Your courage is extraordinary, even for a Jedi. I would be honored to accept you as my padawan—"_

"I have found something here more important than the Jedi code," Obi-Wan’s voice cut through, "Something not only worth fighting for but worth dying for."

"How dare you come here," a brown-haired teen stormed up to Qui-Gon his face twisted with an undying fury, “How dare you say you couldn't protect her? Why not, Obi-Wan?"

"I tried to get to her," Obi-Wan voice began only to be stopped, "I –"

"She shouldn't have been there at all!" Nield shouted as fear wrapped itself around Qui-Gon, but it wasn’t his fear it was his padawan’s. "You should have been watching her, protecting her, not rushing into situations trying to save strangers like a ... Jedi!"

"You aren't part of the Young. You never were. You're not Melida. You're not Daan. You're nobody, you're nowhere, and you are nothing to me." The anger left Nield's voice, and weariness seemed to pull him down to sit. Turning his gaze away he whispered, "Now get out of my sight ... and get off my planet."

Qui-Gon felt his body be dragged back into the darkness until he was face to face with his own self. Voices once again echoed through the void, _This was the wrong choice. I belong with the Jedi. I threw that away. How dumb am I?_

_“I know you are meant to be a Jedi, too. But whether you are meant to be my Padawan again is not so clear.”_

Qui-Gon blinked and his stern face disappeared only to be replaced with a slightly older Obi-Wan and a girl. Obi-Wan stood in front of her blocking blaster bolts with a lightsaber.

“You do know I know how to defend myself master Jedi?” She glared at the padawan in annoyance, “I’m not some damsel in distress.”

“I thought you were a pacifist,” he teased, “and I’m not a master Jedi I’m just a padawan.”

“I prefer not to deal with violence,” she retorted sassily as she sprinted off back into the dust.

“Satine! Wait!” Obi-Wan cried out chasing after her.

“I love you Ben…” her voice flitted airily through the mist as Qui-Gon kept walking.

It was quiet for a long while before Qui-Gon’s voice startled him, “We should be patient. Anakin Skywalker meet Obi-Wan Kenobi,” the visual of a young blonde-haired boy shaking an even older Obi-Wan surfaced and brought a smile to his face. _Was he the reason why the two met?_

The more steps that Qui-Gon took the brighter it got. He continued to walk until he was standing in front of the council, the young version of Anakin stood in front of him while Obi-Wan to his right.

“The Force is strong with him,” Master Mundi started.

“He is to be trained then?” words spilled from his mouth before he could even register what was going on.

“No. He will not be trained,” Master Windu spoke sternly as he gazed disdainfully at the young boy.

“No?” his hands moved to his hips.

“He’s too old,” Windu added.

“I will train him then,” more words tumbled out and the feelings of disdain and jealousy from Obi-Wan assaulted his shields, “I take Anakin as my padawan learner.”

“An apprentice you already have Qui-Gon,” Yoda reminded, “Impossible to take on a second.”

“Obi-Wan is ready—”

“I am ready to face the trials,” the padawan stepped forward coming to Qui-Gon’s aid. The council however disagreed. Qui-Gon looked to the younger man only to notice the mixed emotions of hurt in his eyes.

The jealousy and annoyance seemed to swarm around the Jedi Master as he continued on. More voices swirled in a torrent of chaos as he pushed on.

“I will train Anakin. Without the approval of the Council if I must.”

“Qui-Gon’s defiance I sense in you. Need that you do not,” Yoda’s tired voice sighed heavily.

A hooded figure replaced the green master as he stared sadly at the ground, “The Council has granted permission for me to train you… you will be a Jedi. I promise.”

Qui-Gon reached to the hooded figure only to have it turn to smoke. Grief, fear, and anger flooded his shields and blinded him to what was around him. Stumbling blindly the Jedi master heard a sinister voice speak from the shadows.

“Your emotions betray you. Your fear, and yesss your anger. Let your anger deepen your hatred,” the voice sneered. The emotions subsided and Qui-Gon was able to open his eyes. Obi-Wan stood between two Mandalorians with two Zabraks standing opposite to him. A woman was being held in a Force choke as Obi-Wan continued to eye her fearfully before he let out a long breath.

“You can kill me, but you will never destroy me. It takes strength to resist the Darkside. Only the weak embrace it... I know where you’re from. I’ve been to your village. I know the decision to join the Darkside wasn’t—”

“Silence! You think you know me?” The Zabrak snapped and started to monologue, his hatred growing as he turned to face the bearded man, “I never planned on killing you but I will make you share my pain. Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan tried to grab the woman but the two Mandalorians beat him to the ground. The Zabrak sneered as he ignited a black blade and stabbed the woman through the chest.

 _Satine!_ Obi-Wan’s voice echoed dizzyingly throughout as he rushed to cradle her body.

“I loved you always and I always will,” her voice seemed to echo even more that the ground gently shook.

The grief overwhelmed Qui-Gon, the whiplash of emotions throwing him for a loop as fear took over next followed by a sense of calm. More people died around him as he could only watch helplessly. There wasn’t enough time to grieve as that red Zabrak whizzed past him double-bladed lightsaber in hand as he kicked a once again young Obi-Wan off the side of a black platform. Qui-Gon stood and watched as the Zabrak and himself battled as Obi-Wan fell crashing onto a platform meters below. The two continued their battle as the padawan clambered from the edge.

 _Master wait for me!_ Obi-Wan’s thoughts cried out as he jumped onto the platform and sprinted after the combatants. All Obi-Wan was thinking of was to catch up as Qui-Gon sprinted after him trying to keep pace. The padawan fell short however when the ray shield blocked everyone from each other. Qui-Gon watched his older self settle into a meditative position as Obi-Wan bounced from foot to foot.

The shields opened back up and the fighting began. He and the Sith continued to exchange blows as Obi-Wan desperately tried to catch up only to fall one shield away from joining the fray. Anxiety and worry flowed from the young man as he watched the two duke it out. Qui-Gon could see his future self tiring easily. The blow came swift as the Zabrak popped him in the mouth before stabbing the master through his stomach.

“Noooooooo,” Obi-Wan cried out as the Zabrak turned to face the trapped padawan. Anger and hatred radiated from the padawan as the Sith glared at him, eyes alight with a hunger that was only sated not satisfied. The bouncing started up again as the shields opened. Obi-Wan attacked with all his might and managed to cut the lightsaber staff in half. The battle reached a vicious lock of blades before he was Force pushed into the whole.

Qui-Gon’s eyes grew wide in shock as Obi-Wan hung on for dear life, his lightsaber being kicked rattled as it fell down the unending chasm. The Jedi master saw the boy calm himself and reach out. He quickly leaped up and pulled his master’s saber to him. Land on the other side of the Sith he sliced him in half and the dark lord’s body fell down the chasm. Obi-Wan shut off the lightsaber and rushed to Qui-Gon’s side.

Holding him in his arms they spoke softly, all Qui-Gon could make out was something about training Anakin.

“Yes master,” Obi-Wan spoke even softer as a tear rolled down his cheek and the old master reached to wipe it away. Only seconds later for him to pass, Obi-Wan with tears flowing freely cradled Qui-Gon’s body and cried.

Grief and sadness overwhelmed Qui-Gon as he dropped to his knees. _How could he leave Obi-Wan with such a burden? I am a terrible master_.

Qui-Gon did not know how long he was in that position but when he uncurled himself, he was now in a white void. Everything was a soothing white and not a harsh light. His eyes adjusted to reveal Obi-Wan laying there, dark tendrils held his body to the ground. The Jedi’s face was pale and sickly white as he just laid there. There seemed to be no fight in his body as he just laid there sadly.

“Oh Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon’s voice came out softly, the broken man looked at him suspiciously, “you’ve held your grief in for too long. You’ve lost so much.”

“Go away. You’re just an illusion,” Obi-Wan croaked out shutting his eyes, “I destroyed the Holocron. There shouldn’t be any more illusions.”

“No my dear padawan. I am not an illusion,” he reached down to touch the young man’s shoulder. The black tendrils dissolved at his touch. Qui-Gon pulled back in shock before dissolving all he could. Helping the Jedi up he gave a gentle smile.

“You always deserve time to grieve my apprentice. You are human,” he continued as Obi-Wan started to tear up, “War is always hard on someone and you are not an exception.”

Pulling his apprentice into his embrace Obi-Wan broke down and held him back as tight as a young child after witnessing their first nightmare. He couldn’t believe the Council had not allowed him to grieve. It was a long time before Obi-Wan stopped crying.

“You are only one man Obi-Wan, you are no god.”

“I know master,” Obi-Wan gave him a sad smile and wiped his tears, “how did you even get here?”

“I would assume since I reconnected our training bond and I was pulled into your mind.”

“You probably saw everything,” he stared at his feet shamefully.

“Yes but I think we both needed it.”

“You are right master but you didn’t need to see—”

“My death? Obi-Wan it was going to happen eventually. I’m sorry it happened before I could cut your braid.”

“I’m glad it’s gone. I had a terrible habit of playing with it. If I remember correctly you’d tug on it and call me a brat if I made a snarky comment,” Obi-Wan reminisced.

“You probably deserved my old padawan,” Qui-Gon touched his shoulder with a teasing smile. A wave of lightheadedness rushed over him and he knew his time was short.

Obi-Wan sensed it too, “Master there’s still too much to say. So much to tell…”

“I know Obi-Wan. Just know you can stray from the code; the living Force allows you to do that. Be understanding especially Anakin, he—”

“I know of his attachments master… he’s very hard at hiding his feelings. I just don’t know if he trusts me enough to tell me the truth,” the young man stared at the floor.

“He trusts you with his life. Just listen to him and try to understand my friend,” the Jedi master spoke words of wisdom of the room around him started to brighten, “Looks like my time is up Obi-Wan.”

“Master!” Obi-Wan called his voice muffled now, “Thank you… for everything.”

“No Obi-Wan thank you,” Qui-Gon’s voice seemed too loud in his own head as the light overtook his vision, “remember the Force will be with you always.”

The light suddenly dimmed, and the master found himself staring at five dark figures with light masks.

“Welcome Master Qui-Gon Jinn,” one stepped forward with a greeting, “Welcome to the wellspring of life.”


	8. Chapter 8

“Where am I?” Qui-Gon gasped staring at the five floating beings.

“You are at the Wellspring of life Jedi Master,” one chirped happily, “the Force has brought you to us!”

“Who are you? Where even is this place?”

“This place is neither a part of the Living Force nor the Cosmic,” the one at the front spoke again, “we are everything the ideals you all keep. Serenity.”

“Anger.”

“Confusion.”

“Joy!”

“Sadness.”

“The Force flows through us as it flows through you,” Serenity bowed her head, “we keep the ultimate secret of eternal life. We see all past, present, and future… we and the Force think you are worthy especially how you are the catalyst for so many things. Much of which has not happened yet.”

“There is much pain in the future,” Sadness’ gaze turned to the ground.

“So much anger,” Anger growled, “so much death and grief.”

Qui-Gon shivered ignoring Joy’s words as his thoughts went straight to Obi-Wan and his makeshift family that had been created.

“Do you wish to see?” Confusion’s words made Qui-Gon look up _. Yes,_ his mind screamed but he stayed quiet. However, this didn’t stop as the five priestesses as they spun around him.

“Then you shall,” Serenity echoed around him, “however this is the future and it is always changing…”

Her voice faded as the scene changed once more. He stood in a dark council chamber a vengeful looking Anakin stood next to him. Two Sentinels held stopped the knight from moving forward as Mace’s voice echoed throughout the chamber.

“It is the Council’s opinion that Padawan Ahsoka Tano has committed sedition against the Republic and thus she will be expelled from the Jedi Order.”

Smoke whisked the image away as Anakin’s voice came through, “More than you realize. I understand wanting to walk away from the order—"

“You have hate. You have anger but you don’t use them,” Dooku’s voice cut through as lightsabers screamed in protest of a battle. The smoke faded, in front of him stood Anakin two lightsabers crossed at Dooku’s throat as he fell to his knees. His former master’s eyes alight with fear as he looked to a shadowed figure in a chair. Anakin’s eyes flashed with hate as he pulled the lightsabers closed and the Sith lord’s head rolled away as the body collapsed.

Qui-Gon’s eyes widened but he couldn’t seem to comprehend his emotions as he was whisked off to the next vision. The pained screams of Mace filled his ears as another screamed, “Unlimited Power!”

“Henceforth you shall be known as Darth Vader…. Execute Order 66,” an ancient voice spoke with a hidden power shook Qui-Gon to his core.

The smoke cleared once more but this time a woman and a man stood on a fire ridden planet as he paced in an agitated way.

“Stop! Stop now come back! I love you!” The woman cried on the verge of tears.

“Liar! You’re with him! You brought him here to kill me!” Anakin’s voice shook with anger as the woman pleaded. Reaching out with his hand the woman started to gasp. He let go with the Force and she collapsed.

He turned into the ashen light and glared with the hatred of a thousand suns at a robed man, “You turned her against me!”

“You have done that yourself,” Obi-Wan’s voice trembled as Qui-Gon watched him struggle with a torrent of emotions.

Anakin paced trying to calm his rage but it continued to fuel the fire, “You will not take her from me!”

The voices blurred together as Anakin’s rage blinded everything around him. Suddenly both Jedi ignited their lightsabers into a fight between life and death. The Jedi master shivered thinking of his duel with Xanatos, now it was the same with his own padawan. The ash swirled around them and when Qui-Gon blinked Obi-Wan was standing on solid ground, Anakin glaring at him from a river of lava.

“I have the high ground!” Obi-Wan gestured to the land around him.

“You underestimate my power!” Anakin only glared at the master with pure hatred.

“Don’t try it,” the older man pleaded as Anakin launched off the platform. As he flipped over Obi-Wan expertly took off an arm and both legs of the Jedi knight. Anakin crumbled and rolled down the embankment back towards the lava.

Obi-Wan’s Force signature screamed in grief and remorse as he let out a sound between a sob and a wail at the fallen Jedi who screamed in pain down below, “You were the chosen one! It was said you would destroy the Sith not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!”

“I hate you!” Anakin screamed as the sound of mechanical breathing assaulted Qui-Gon’s senses. Holding his head, he let out a loud groan trying to block the awful noise out of his head. As he fell to his knees, they rested in that of a dune.

“Heya mister!”

Qui-Gon looked up as a blonde boy waved running over, “Are you alright?”

“Wh-What?”

“Are you okay mister?” the boy knelt, he looked around twelve, “how did you survive the sandstorm?”

“Sandstorm?”

“Yeah! It was a real nasty one!” the boy grinned his face looking very familiar, “What’s your name? Mine’s Luke.”

“Qui-Gon,” the Jedi master stammered trying to figure out where he was. What made it even worse was that he thought this boy looked like Anakin.

“Nice to meet you, mister,” Luke grinned before turning to look behind him where two men stood there arguing. Well, one seemed to do the yelling while the other just took the abuse. The one yelling paused and called out to the boy who only sighed heavily.

“I gotta go. I wish we could talk more but my uncle doesn’t seem to be in the mood for guests. I can’t wait till I get off this rock. Nice meeting you,” he beamed rushing over to the two as the guy pointed an accusing finger at the other. The hooded man only bowed and turned and climbed onto a lizard before slowly riding off.

Luke’s uncle ushered him quickly inside as the man rode off in Qui-Gon’s direction. However, the man stopped and turned around to look upon the small homestead as the boy walked out to watch the Binary Suns set along the horizon. The hooded figure exuded a sense of pride and peace with the underlying hint of sadness and grief, as he reached up to stroke his beard. No one would’ve known who the man was at this place but Qui-Gon knew instantly. _Obi-Wan_

Scrambling to his feet and rushed to the Jedi master. Reaching out to get the man’s attention he felt himself falling forward into an abyss A cry escaped from the master’s lips as he continued to fall.

“You are not ready for our teachings,” Serenity echoed in his mind as he felt weightless to everything, “remember what you’ve seen Qui-Gon. Do with it what you will, the future and Force are always in motion.”

Shutting his eyes Qui-Gon tried to focus on settling himself. He forced his lungs to take in oxygen as it started to fill his chest. The feeling of gravity seemed to settle as he slowly opened his eyes. Standing over him was a familiar face. Her blind eyes stared down at him with a mix of concern and curiosity. _Tahl_

“Qui-Gon?” she asked prodding him with a finger, “Are you okay?”

“Tahl is that you?” Qui-Gon reached out to touch her, soaking her presence it was a blessing with how much he missed it in the future, “Wh-where am I?”

“You’re in your room Qui-Gon… Master Yoda sent me to grab you when I found you passed out on the floor. I thought you were dead,” she gently felt his face, there was a sadness coming from her. It was probably hard losing her vision so suddenly.

“Where is Master Yoda?” the Jedi Master asked as he slowly stood up, Tahl helping him and scolding him for getting up too quickly. Two lightsabers thumped against his hips, his and Obi-Wan’s…

“In the conference room. Do I need to come with—”

“I’m alright Tahl. I shall see you later okay?” he smiled squeezing her hand. She nodded but stuck with him until they were out of the room.

Nerves twisted Qui-Gon’s chest as he walked into the conference room. Yoda was alone staring at the holotable deep in thought.

"So, you've heard," he spoke looking at the much older master, remembering he had to tell him about Bruck’s string of thefts.

"Bruck our culprit is," Yoda said. "Troubling and sad, yes. Called you here for something else, I have. A message for you."

Qui-Gon raised an eyebrow in confusion but Yoda said nothing as he activated the table. An image of a young Obi-Wan sprang to life and Qui-Gon felt his heart twist. His Obi-Wan, not the Sith killer general he had just met but the teen who left to go fight a war.

Qui-Gon turned to the door to hide his sudden feelings from Yoda muttering, “I don’t have time—”

“Cerasi is dead,” Obi-Wan’s strangled voice cut him like a knife. He spun back around and focused on the hologram more intently. The young boy’s features were etched in deep sadness as the Jedi Master felt the same sense of sorrow fill him, Cerasi was a girl he had grown fond of in the little time they had worked together.

The young apprentice continued, “She was caught in the crossfire between Elder and Young forces. Now each side blames the other for her death. Even Nield is ready for battle. Wehutti's forces have rearmed,” his voice became strained as he fought back his emotions, “My squad has been disbanded. I have no command, no way to convince the others to disarm."

Qui-Gon took an unconscious step toward the hologram. His former padawan’s body seemed to be slouched under the weight of his grief and something else. Qui-Gon then realized he had seen it before on the faces of those most stunned by an awful fate: incomprehension.

His former Padawan stood in miniature, hands dangling at his sides helplessly. "I don't know what to do," he confessed staring at his feet in slight shame, "I am no longer a Jedi. Yet I know what a Jedi can do. And I know that only a Jedi can help. Qui-Gon, I realize I have done harm to us. But will you help me now?"

Qui-Gon's hand drifted to Obi-Wan's lightsaber he closed his fingers around the hilt. It seemed to hold some sort of charge, even though it was deactivated. Or perhaps was it the Force he felt, pulsing around him? Was it trying to tell him something? His former padawan’s face shimmered for a moment then disappeared. That’s when Qui-Gon realized what the Force had been trying to tell him.

 _I was not betrayed by a Jedi. I had been betrayed by a boy. A boy overtaken by passion and circumstance. The boy deserved my understanding,_ he thought staring at the empty space, _No, I had no secret way to see into a boy's heart. Perhaps all I need to do is listen._

Qui-Gon looked up at the ancient master with a look of hope and determination, "Send Obi-Wan a message. I am on my way."

* * *

Obi-Wan woke up with a loud gasp, the beginnings of a migraine prodded in his head, but he pushed the pain away. Qui-Gon had entered his mind, he had restored the bond they once shared, and he now felt an emptiness where his signature should have been. The Jedi master couldn’t work out his thoughts much as he was attacked into a hug from both Ahsoka and Anakin.

“You’re okay!” Ahsoka grinned being the first to pull back, “Anakin and I were worried you weren’t going to wake up.”

“Thank you for your concern but I am perfectly alright,” Obi-Wan smiled brushing Anakin away but it faded when he realized Qui-Gon was not with them, “Where’s Master Jinn?”

“Are you feeling alright Obi-Wan?” Anakin stared at him in confusion, “Do I need to call Master Che?”

“There’s no need,” the bearded man waved his former apprentice off, “I just thought he was with you.”

“Master Jinn?” Ahsoka turned her gaze to her master.

“Obi-Wan’s master. He died right before Obi-Wan got knighted and I started my training. You would’ve liked him, his a little freer in spirit than Obi-Wan,” Anakin shot a glance at the still confused master, “are you sure you’re okay Obi-Wan?”

“Yes, Anakin I’m fine… I just need rest,” Obi-Wan rubbed his eyes.

“Alright, master we’ll leave you to it,” Ahsoka smiled as Anakin lead her to the door.

“C’mon Snips I’ll tell you all I know about Master Qui-Gon,” Anakin grinned as their voices dimmed the farther away they got, “Did you know he was Dooku’s padawan…”

Obi-Wan only shook his head, a small smile playing at his lips. The smile soon faded as he was left to his own thoughts and that blasted migraine.

 _Maybe Qui-Gon’s visit was a vision of some kind,_ he mulled on the thought for a second before reaching out to feel the strong Force bond that had replaced the mangled appendage he had gotten used to after so many years. It shocked to actually feel such a strong bond when the circumstances of what occurred over a decade earlier.

 _Maybe it wasn’t a vision…_ Obi-Wan thought before laying back down. Shutting his eyes, he felt his body slowly make its way into the first peaceful sleep he’s had in years. Qui-Gon’s voice reassuringly echoed in his head.

_The Force will be with you… always._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a somewhat bittersweet posting as this is the last chapter. I really do hope you all enjoyed. If I think of any other shenanigans they can get into I will surely post a new chapter but this is the end of the main story.
> 
> I really want to thank everyone who had read, commented, and given kudos. I really appreciate it and I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
